


Self-Respect and Reputations

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Story: The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I don't like it, but I suppose it must be," said I. "When do we start?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Respect and Reputations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes [July Writing Prompt #29](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1181370.html).

Watson had the masks in his pocket, and I could almost feel him vibrating with anticipation next to me. My burglar’s kit was individually wrapped so that nothing rattled. It was terribly cold tonight, but clear and free of snow, so we should easily find our way around Milverton’s grounds, without leaving footprints.

I leaned against my companion’s shoulder. I did not want him with me, to perhaps be caught and ruined, but he had refused to be left behind. At least the cold meant fewer people to see us, and I could not but be comforted by his presence.


End file.
